Like any other day
by Mariavc
Summary: Sequel to my halloween ficlet: Hungover, you should read that one first to see how they met. Not much plot. Valentine's fluffiness and it gets porny at the end :D. Oh, and Grant wanst to take the next step in the relationship. Roomie Jemma guest stars haha.


**A/N: Hello! This is a little sequel I decided to make for one of my Halloween fics. You probably need to read it. It's called Hungover and you can find it in my profile. It basically tell us how Skye and Ward met and how he almost arrested her. If you already read it... please enjoy! Just some cute, fluffly, domestic Skyeward AU for Valentine's day with a little smut.**

**Please tell me what you think :)**

* * *

It's late. Like almost 9 am. That's way late for him, even on a Saturday.

But right now he doesn't mind. His life is perfect, just like the naked woman next to him that came (drunk) one day and made everything look brighter, well… after he decided not to arrest her.

He turns and reaches for her still half asleep.

Skye's not there.

Grant opens one eye and it takes a second to adjust. Man, he's gotten lazy. And it's entirely Skye's fault.

He's very tired too, and that's on her, too.

His body's covered by soft, white sheets that slide down when he props himself on his elbows searching for her inside the room.

"Skye?" He frowns. She's not a morning person. Grant is used to wake up and make her breakfast when he spends the night. He always has to wake her up or she'll sleep until the afternoon.

He takes his discarded black boxer briefs and jeans. It's Saturday, so Jemma might still be home and he doesn't want to flash her…. Again.

That was a horrible accident that Skye loves to bring up whenever she can just to se e him and her best friend blush.

"Skye?" He calls her while walking downstairs but the only answer he gets is the delicious smell of coffee and bacon from the kitchen.

Then he hears the girls bickering about something, and laughing. He shouldn't listen, but he does.

"Say whatever you want to say. I still can't believe my eyes" Jemma teases while sipping her cup of tea "You're cooking. Things are getting serious"

Skye chuckles "It's just breakfast, for a special day" She can't erase the foolish smile from her face. She's got the whole day planned. Grant's not very enthusiastic about holydays and she doesn't know how he'll react for Valentine's Day but this is just breakfast in bed. If things go well she can go forward with the rest of her plans and if they don't, she still gets to spend the whole day in bed with him.

It's a win-win.

"For a very special person" Jemma ads "I'm so happy for you two" Her tone changes to a more serious one while she stares at her friend. She's known Skye for so long and she never saw her this happy or committed to someone, especially not after just four months.

"It's just Valentine's, Jemma. Don't get all emotional on me" Skye frowns because Simmons is being creepy, smiling like she was about to get married or something.

"Right" Jemma blushes a little and Skye just knows that she's up to something.

Before she can ask Grant steps in the kitchen with a big smile and bright eyes and messy hair and… no shirt on. Skye still feels like a horny teenager when it comes to his Adonis belt. She didn't even know how to call those muscles until she started dating Grant. She looked it up, of course…. for research purposes.

"Hey" He says and Skye looks up with a matching grin on her face. "Hi Jemma" He adds before kissing Skye on the lips "Why are you up this early?"

"Just… making breakfast" She takes a strawberry from his plate and proceeds to put it in his mouth "Happy Valentine's day"

"Aaaand that's my cue to go" Jemma says because those too seem to have forgotten about her presence in the room, like most of the time.

Skye takes a step back from him while Grant chews on the fruit. "Sorry" She says.

"Don't worry, don't worry" Jemma gets up from her chair and takes her purse "I've got plenty of things to do, plenty of cats to consider adopting. I'll be going now"

Grant smiles at her "You might want to make a stop at the station"

"Why?" Jemma asks, blushing a little.

"Wait! Did Trip say something to you? Oh my God! I knew it! Skye says a little to excitedly.

"Skye!" Her friend protests.

"What? He's super hot"

"Hey!" Now Grant protests, Jemma is smiling.

"Well, if officer Triplett wants to say something he'll have to do it himself. He knows were I live right?"

Grant nods and then Jemma leaves, which is when he feels Skye pinching his ass.

"So, breakfast. Wanna eat it in bed?" She smirks suggestively.

"Oh you mean just the breakfast?" His hands land on her hips to pull her closer.

"Did you just make a dirty joke? Be careful, officer. I'm starting to see the cracks. Now please just say that you like Valentine's Day"

He sighs, but his smile does not leave his face "I… am not particularly fond of the idea. I mean, it's just like any other day"

Skye sighs too, but she doesn't seem very happy "Can't say I'm surprised"

He clears his throat, because that came out all wrong. That's not what he wanted to say, and Skye is pulling away, trying to smile but the spark on her eyes is fading. Crap, he sucks, he just sucks at this. "No… not like _that._ I mean… I don't need an imposed day to… I feel the same every day"

She stares, considering what he just said "And how do you feel?"

"In love. Every single day."

Skye bites her lip because he's never said something like that. He's never talked about love or… romantic things for that matter. And she gets it. It's not easy, especially when sometimes she's scared by the way her heart beats faster and her stomach feels empty when he's around. She doesn't want to think about love yet. Attraction sure, and she certainly enjoys all the hot things that he whispers to her ear when they have sex. But she never needed more, she never thought about more because she's already happy with what they have. It's not like it wasn't there though. She felt it in the way he held her, or the way that his eyes always said that he was in deep. He was tough and grumpy and always so serious but then they were alone, together, and he was an entirely different person.

She can see his lower lip trembling when they are this close. And she knows that he's nervous. Just like the day that he showed up to ask her out for the first time after the Halloween night that shall not be remembered. She's so glad she said yes.

She loves him. She does.

"I love you, Grant" Her hands move to his chest and up to his shoulders and, finally, rest on the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. There's no coming back. She said it, and she means it.

Grant starts breathing again, he never felt so exposed. But this is it, it has to be_ it_. The one. Skye is everything he didn't know he ever wanted. And he's not done with his speech.

"I do have something for Valentine's" He says, but Skye seems far more concerned about his lips than the actual words coming from them. "Skye" He smiles and her mouth travels to his jawline and neck. He needs to focus. "Babe, I need to ask you something"

Now she pulls back.

"It's like a Valentine's Day proposal" Skye frowns clearly concerned so he adds "NO… not _that_…. Kind of proposal, it's just… Remember when I asked you out for the first time? You were wearing this robe" He says with a wolfish grin as he pulls the cord on her fluffy, pink bath robe to open it. "And you were hungover, with messy hair and everything"

"After you arrested me, yes. Your point?" Skye asks.

"I didn't- Well, you said that was you at your worst, and you asked if I really wanted that. I have an answer. I want to see your worst everyday"

"Uhm… thanks?" Now she's nervous.

"Skye, what do you say if we live together?"

She swallows. "Wow… I…"

"You don't have to answer now. I already talked to Jemma and she said that we can discuss it together. She's been looking for a new place, but you could always move to my apartement... or we find a place for us"

So Jemma was up to something after all, "Oh… ok… I… don't know what to say"

"I have a real gift too" He tries to make her smile, and succeeds. "But this felt like the perfect time to ask. I want to live with you if you want that too. If you don't, I'll continue to be your loving boyfriend for as long as you want me here."

She cups his face with her hands "I want it. I mean, not just you here… I want to live with you" She says and the smile that appears on his face almost made her heart jump out of her chest

He, then, proceeds to lift her up and placer her over the kitchen counter. Her legs wrap around his waist and the kiss is hungry and raw. Acknowledging their feelings really changes things, Skye thought, moaning his name when his mouth chases her nipple. The only thing she was wearing under that robe were her small panties, and now the fluffy fabric has slid down to her hips as Grant's mouth takes possession of her body.

He's so good with that damn mouth.

"I made plans for the day" Skye breathes, grabbing a fistful of his hair when his fingers pull at her panties.

"So did I" He kisses her thigh and opts to rip her underwear rather than keep pulling it down.

"Hey!" Skye protests, "You have to stop doing that"

"About the plans…" He ignores her and unbuttons his jeans, not bothering to pull them all the way down. Skye spreads her legs for him as an invitation. Grant just stops processing words when she touches herself for him.

Grant just stares as her fingers get wet and her grows impossibly harder at the sight. He pushes inside Skye in one stroke. "The plans…" He says, breathing heavily against her ear before starting to move back slowly.

Skye tightens her legs around him and her arms wrap his neck, not leaving an inch of space between their bodies. "Rain check and spend the whole day in bed?" Her voice sound shaky and he earns a soft moan when he pushes back in.

He's just able to nod a few times before he starts pounding into her at a faster pace.

Skye moans louder. She moans that she loves him.

So it was a win-win after all.


End file.
